Hanasaki Miyuki
Miyuki Hanazaki(花崎みゆき) is the character third of StarMiya's original characters. Miyuki is a student at St Marie's academy for patisseres and is one of the top in her class despite dividing her time between studies and being an idol. Appearance Miyuki has chocolate-brown eyes that always have a hint of mischeviousness in them and midnight blue, spiky hair she usually pulls up into a ponytail. When at a formal event, she wears her hair is soft waves that reach just below her chin. Personality Miyuki has a carefree and fun loving personality and is often teasing those close to her, however, she is very protective of her friends. Despite having a carefree personality she becomes extremely serious when it comes to her idol training and her sweet making. Miyuki is quite energetic and will do anything she can to land a surprise hit on Sakura, because of her friends' fast reflexes. Miyuki can often go to far with her teasing, which usually means she has to drink nattou as a punishment. Due to her energetic personality she absolutely dancing apart from slow ballroom which she puts up with. She finds it really hard to concentrate on anything that she doesn't find fun, which usually consists on most forms of studying. Her clothes style reflects her rebelliousness, she can often be seen in punk and rock type outfits In the past, Miyuki was quite a quiet and obedient girl with incredible manners due to her families strictness. Background Miyuki is the youngest daughter of a rich entrepreneur, ever since she was young, she has always been compared to her older brothers by her parents. At first, Miyuki felt like a let down due to her average grades in both her academic and extra curriculum activities. One day she met a girl her age called Sakura at one of her parent's formal parties, Sakura taught her, that she was being constricted by her parents and her true self-was hidden. Since then Miyuki has often gone against her parent's wishes and often does what ever she can to escape the family name. She has a strained relationship with her oldest brother, ever since she was little. She believes his attitude towards others is despicable, especially when he has a know it all attitude, that often hurts the feelings of others. Miyuki's family cared anything except money and family image, this often caused her to get lectured about her grades. Due to her families lack of care about anything that didn't involve money, she always felt like a letdown and constricted by her parents. None of her family was happy when she decided to enter St Maries Academy, to study the art of pastry making, they were even less pleased when she decided to become an idol, the only reason they agreed was that she promised to be one of the tops in her class. They are still not happy with her ranking of 3rd in academic ranking as she is second to both Kotomi and Sakura, as they expect her to the top of the class, despite the fact that they know Sakura's intelligence is too high for Miyuki to compete with. Aura Miyuki's aura consists of purple stars and music notes, with chains surrounding her connecting to crescent Moons Courses *Dancing *Singing *Acting Coords Coords |-|Normal= *Amethyst Dawn Coord (School Coord) |-|Rare = *Night Rose Princess Coord *Melody Night Coord *Girls Lame Ribbon Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= *Silver Robot Coord Relationships *Sakura - is her childhood friend, the two are pretty close. *Kotomi - is her childgood friend, she met kotomi through her family, the two are really close Etymology 花崎 (Hanazaki) - 花 means flower while 崎 means cape or small peninsula みゆき (Miyuki) - み means Only while ゆき means snow Together her name means Snow Only Flower Peninsula Trivia *Her speciality is making chocolate and chocolate based sweets. *She is given the nickname cheeky devil, because of her habit of teasing people. *She absolutely hates Nattou. *She loves Sakura's special fruit chocolate. *She is terrified of skunks as whenever one is nearby she gets chased by it. *When she has too much sugar, she becomes extremely hyper, which makes her act as if she is drunk. ** She actually becomes drunk from excitement. Gallery Miyuki.png Hanazaki-miyuki.png MIYAHANA_BEST_TEAM.jpg Category:User:StarMiya Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Sweet☆Melody